Gold City
Biography Gold City.... Members Tenor Bob Oliver (1980 - 1982) Brian Free (1982 - 1983, 1984 - 1993) Benny Blackburn (1983 - 1984) Jay Parrack (1994 - 2004) Steve Ladd (2004 - 2009) Chris Cooper (2009) Josh Cobb (2009 - 2010) Brent Mitchell (2010 - 2011) Dan Keeton (2011 - present) Lead Jerry Ritchie (1980 - 1983) Bill Crittendon (1983) Ivan Parker (1983 - 1993) Steve Lacey (1994) David Hill (1994 - 1996) Jonathan Wilburn (1996 - 2008) Bruce Taliaferro (2008 - 2010) Craig West (2010 - present) Baritone Ken Trussell (1980 - 1983) Jerry Ritchie (1983 - 1985) Mike LeFevre (1985 - 1992) Steve Lacey (1992 - 1993) Mark Trammell (1994 - 2002) Daniel Riley (2002 - present) Bass Dallas Gillihand (1980) Harold McVey (1980) Bill Lawrence (2004 - 2006) Aaron McCune (2006 - 2009) Tim Riley (1980 - 2004, 2006, 2009 - present) Piano Larry Goddard (1980) John Reinhardt, Jr. (1980 - 1981) Garry Jones (1981 - 1994) David Brooks (1994 - 1995) Shane Jenkins (1995 - 1996) Randy Matthews (1995 - 1996) Tim Parton (1997 - 1999) Byron Stewart (1999) Channing Eleton (2000 - 2006) Josh Simpson (2006 - 2009) Jim Korn (2009) Roy Webb (2009 - 2010) Bryan Elliott (2010 - present) Bass Guitar Cary Kirk (1980) Larry Goddard (1980 - 1981) Jeff Easter (1981 - 1982) Ken Bennett (1982 - 1984) Jeff Hullender (1984 - 1988) Barry Scott (1988 - 1989) Mark Fain (1989 - 1994) Adam Borden (1994 - 2005) Taylor Barnes (2008 - 2009) Drums Wayne Hussey (1980 - 1982) John Noski (1982 - 1987) Doug Riley (1989 - 2005) Kevin Albertson (2008 - 2009) Steel Guitar David Holloway (1981) Jerry Lloyd (1981 - 1984, 1985 - 1986) Daryl LeCroy (1984 - 1985, 1986 - 1993) Electric Guitar Kelly Back (1984 - 1985) Daniel Addison (2008 - 2009) Sound Engineer Daniel Riley (2000 - 2002) Doug Riley (2005 - 2006) Discography 1980s First Day in Heaven (1981) Sing Golden Nuggets (1981) Songs of Days Gone By (1981) We Believe ''(1981) ''I've Got a Feeling (1982) Live (1982) I Think I'll Read It Again (1983) Hymns Sung By Gold City ''(1983) ''Higher Than the Moon ''(1983) ''Walking With Jesus (1983) Walk On (1984) Sing With the Angels (1985) Your Favorite Hymns (1986) Top Hits Volume 1 (1986) Top Hits Volume 2 (1986) Double Take Live at Charleston, SC ''(1986) ''Movin' Up (1987) Favorites Volume 1 (1987) Favorites Volume 2 ''(1987) ''Favorites Volume 3 (1987) Portrait (1988) Voices of Christmas ''(1988) ''Goin' Home ''(1989) ''Chart Breakers Volume 1 ''(1989) ''Chart Breakers Volume 2 ''(1989) ''Favorite Hymns Volume 2 ''(1989) 1990s ''Windows of Home ''(1990) ''Chart Breakers Volume 2 (1990) Favorites Volume ''4 (1990) ''Instrumentals Volume 1 ''(1990) ''A 10 Year Celebration ''(1991) ''Super 70's Gospel Hits Volume 1 ''(1991) ''Super 70's Gospel Hits Volume 2 ''(1991) ''Super 70's Gospel Hits Volume 3 (1991) Answer the Call ''(1991) ''Pillars of Faith ''(1992) ''Requested Hymns Volume 1 (1993) Requested Hymns Volume 2 (1993) Requested Hymns Volume 3 (1993) Acapella Gold ''(1993) ''Renewed (1994) Lord Do It Again (1994) Classics (1994) Standing in the Gap (1995) Having Fun (1996) ''Preparing the Way'' (1996) ''What a Great Lifestyle'' (1997) ''Home for the Holidays'' (1997) ''WIthin the Rock'' (1998) ''Signed Sealed Delivered'' (1999) 2000s ''Amazing Grace: A Hymn Collection'' (2000) [[Are You Ready? (Gold City album)|''Are You Ready?]] (2000) ''20th Anniversary Celebration Volume 1 ''(2001) ''20th Anniversary Celebration Volume 2 (2001) [[Pressed Down, Shaken Together, Running Over (Gold City album)|''Pressed Down, Shaken Together, Running Over ]](2001) [[Camp Meetin' (Gold City album)|''Camp Meetin']] (2002) ''Walk the Talk'' (2003) ''A Gold City Christmas'' (2003) ''First Class'' (2004) ''Heaven'' (2005) ''Revival'' (2007) ''Moment of Truth'' (2008) Compilations ''Through the Years with Gold City'' (2000) Third Party Compilations Just Call It Southern! (2000) - "Beyond the Sunset"'' NQC Live 99'''' (2000) - "In Time, On Time, Every Time"NQC Live 99 (album)[[NQC Live 99 (album)|''Shout! 2001]]'' (2000) - "Hide Me Behind the Cross" '' ''NQC Live 2000'' (2001) - "Get Up, Get Ready" ﻿''Left Behind II Tribulation Force Southern Gospel'' (2002) - "I Bowed on My Knees and Cried Holy" & "In Dat Great Gettin' Up Morning" Awards Dove Awards Southern Gospel Recorded Song of the Year 1993 - "There Rose a Lamb" SGN Music Awards Male Group of the Year 2005 Pacesetter 2007 Producer of the Year (Artist) 2005 - Daniel Riley and Doug Riley 2006 - Daniel Riley and Doug Riley Traditional Southern Gospel Album 2005 - First Class 2006 - Heaven 2007 - Revival Traditional Southern Gospel Song of the Year 2007 - "Truth Is Marching On" Singing News Fan Awards Group Awards Album of the Year 1989 - Movin' Up 1991 - Windows of Home 1993 - Pillars of Faith 1994 - Pillars of Faith 2001 - Are You Ready? Favorite Band 2000, 2002 Favorite Group 1988-1993, 2000-2003 Favorite Video 1988 - Moving Up to Gloryland 1989 - Movin' Up 1992 - KingsGold Song of the Year 1987 - "When I Get Carried Away" 1988 - "Midnight Cry" 2002 - "I Believe" Individual Awards Favorite Tenor Singer 1988-1993 - Brian Free 2000-2002 - Jay Parrack Favorite Baritone Singer 1989-1991 - Mike LeFevre 2000-2001 - Mark Trammell Favorite Bass Singer 1989-1991, 2000-2002 - Tim Riley Favorite Lead Singer 1988-1993 - Ivan Parker 2000 - 2005 - Jonathan Wilburn Favorite Male Singer 1987 - Brian Free 1989-1993 - Ivan Parker Favorite Musician 1990-1991 - Garry Jones Favorite Young Artist 1989, 1991 - Brian Free 1996-1999 - Jay Parrack Horizon Individual 1994 - Jay Parrack 1995 - David Hill Marvin Norcross Award 1996 - Tim Riley Southern Gospel Music Association Awards Musician of the Year 2001 - Channing Eleton Charting Songs Singing News #1 April - June 1984 - "I Think I'll Read It Again" April - July 1985 - "John Saw" June - September 1987 - "When I Get Carried Away" January - June 1988 - "Midnight Cry" February 1990 - "Gettin' Ready to Leave This World" November 1991 - "One Scarred Hand" February 1996 - "I'm Not Giving Up" February 1999 - "In Time, On Time, Everytime" March - April 2000 - "He Said" Periodicals Singing News Magazine Cover Photo October 1983 December 1987 September 1989 July 1990 July 1993 March 1994 February 1996 July 1998 August 2000 August 2003 September 2005 August 2007 August 2010 Concert Reviews ﻿Southern Gospel Concerts "Gold City (Villa Rica, GA)" (31 December 2010) "Gold City (Anniston, AL)" (29 November 2010) "Gold City and Anchored Quartet (McMinnville, TN)" (22 April 2010) "Gold City video taping (Fort Mill, SC)" (13 February 2010) "Gold City, Diplomats (Carrollton, GA)" (5 February 2010) "Gold City (Lithia Springs, GA)" (13 November 2009). Sources Official Artist Website Gold City Tribute website Category:Deceased Members Category:Male Quartet Category:Artist Category:Quartet